


Three Strangers Walk Out of a Bar

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Gilmore Girls, The X-Files, Twin Peaks, WKRP in Cincinnati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Johnny Fever, Sheriff Harry S Truman, and Lorelai Gilmore left a noisy bar, only to be abducted by a UFO! What happened to them, how did they escape, and what role did recent inebriation play?





	Three Strangers Walk Out of a Bar

Dr. Johnny Fever, Sheriff Harry S Truman, and Lorelai Gilmore are in a noisy bar.

Johnny’s DJ-ing there, and Lorelai’s just hanging out. Even Harry isn’t sure what he’s doing there, unless he got lost. But Lorelai's drunk and she thinks he’s was cute, so when the bar closes, she asks him for a lift home.

Johnny just happens to be coming out at the same time.

Suddenly, there's a flash of white light! Time stops! Mulder (in heels!) shows up, paints orange X's on the ground!

It's very exciting!

Then Johnny, Lorelai, and Harry are beamed aboard a silver ship.

Johnny thinks he's having some kind of flashback, crawls behind some piece of furniture (real or imaginary) and starts counting his fingers, waiting for it to be over with.

Harry tries to remember what Cooper told him about how the Black Lodge looked. Red curtains, black and white floors, people talking backward. Nope, none of that's happening, so this must be something else. Aliens? Were there aliens involved in all this? Libby talked about stuff that sounded like aliens, and the flash of white light's familiar.

Lorelai's first thought is that her parents are behind this. Maybe it's some kind of elaborate deprogramming thing to get her to leave Star's Hollow and move back to Hartford. She's also thinking she didn't remember drinking enough to explain the whole feeling-like-she'd-been-beamed-up feeling, or the fact that the deprogramming place looks like a space ship. At least the cute guy seems pretty calm, and he seems convinced his friend Cooper will get them out of this, but she'd be a lot happier if the DJ would quit talking about Venus. She doesn't want to go to Venus.

Harry sobered up pretty fast, and once he did, he tried to explain the situation to Lorelai and Johnny. It didn't comfort either of them, and his assurances that Cooper would take care of getting them home again didn't help much either.

But Harry was right. Because although the room they were held in seemed as hermitically sealed as the inside of an egg, within minutes they were back—

Well, Harry was the only one who was really **back,** since they were now in Twin Peaks, but they were no longer being held inside a big silver space ship.

Hawk took Lorelai to the Great Northern and got her a room. She stayed for a couple of days, until Ben hit on her when she wanted to talk business. Johnny, who asked to be put in a cell, immediately curled up and stayed there for three days. Then he got up, stretched, and asked for directions to the bus station.

Cooper explained everything that happened. Harry listened, but it didn't make much sense to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blind draw characters prompt fic challenge. This particular challenge was given by J. Calvin Smith.


End file.
